Vekta City
Basic Information & Description The City of Vekta (also known as VC) is the largest city in Florence and the world, with a population of 100. It has the largest land claims in its nation, and holds a healthy amount of assets, such as historical sites and materials. Vekta City is currently under heavy construction and renovations after realizing it was entering the stages of a dying city. A new part of the city is being reconstructed, plots renewed, and brand new reforms by Meloye are being implemented. Reconstruction Heading into 2018, the long remodel trudges on, gathering steam. The new road system is nearing completion, and many new houses have been made. In January 2017, the City of Vekta released their intentions to completely remodel Vekta's skyline, adding at least 4 new skyscrapers. These plans were postponed though, but are still going to be implemented. The city government is hoping to make Vekta the server's new hub, as United-Jungles closed its door in 2015. History Beginnings VC was created around the fall of 2013. However, the exact date of it's creation has not been recorded. When it first started, VC was called Moscow and was intended to join Government. However, President coolsurdy recommended that BANANApeel65, the mayor of Moscow, should create a new nation under G protection. This then led to the creation of the nation of Russia. This name was short lived and it soon changed several times along with the town's name. Finally, Vekta is eventually incorporated as the official nation name along with its capital, Vekta City. Growth At first, VC's growth was slow. This was most likely due to the poor infrastructure in VC when it first began. Eventually, road systems were created and plots became more organized which caused a population and economic boom in VC. This was short-lived, however because many of the residents soon went inactive. The road system was still incredibly jumbled, though, and the sprawling size of the city caused need for a metro system, which was added. In December of 2013, the Nation of Vekta incorporated a motto of peace and prosperity bringing in a new wave of growth to VC and other cities in the country. Capital of a Superpower Vekta soon became a powerful nation thanks to the many alliances it made. This too was short-lived, as Vekta went to war with Askama in the summer of 2014. After that, the whole nation fell apart which led to VC becoming part of a new nation called Russia United. Once it became part of RU, VC was soon dragged into many conflicts between RU and illuzionist. Eventually, the president of RU was ousted and BANANApeel65 once again became the leader and renamed RU to Vekta. Unfortunately, Vekta soon dissolved after the remaining active towns (VC, Dawnstar, Enclave V.2) agreed to part ways. Rule of Galaxly After previous rule of Draco, which is recorded in New Vekta history, Galaxly came to power in December of 2015, adding in a load of new proposals and plans for future and prosperity of this new Vekta. His plans were cut short though, as he was called to war in other lands. The city was handed down to Meloye, a Florentine architect with controversial ideas for the city, and an ego to match the size of the plans. Rule of Meloye After Galaxly left Vekta, the city was handed down to Meloye. He immediately began condemning buildings left and right, which caused much controversy. Many of the buildings had been damaged in the Great Fire of Vekta in 2015, which had devastated most of Downtown Vekta. Perhaps the most symbolic part of Meloye's rule was when the remainder of Downtown Vekta was demolished with explosives. As of the end of 2017, all buildings prior to the rule of Galaxly were demolished in the southern part of the city. A few historical buildings remain in the north. In late 2017, Meloye and his sister Turtlekit began to demolish the iconic Vektan McDonalds. This sparked international outrage, which was simply brushed off by Meloye, who benefitted from Florence's neutrality. However, this did not stop foreigners from breaking in the city and attempting to murder him and his sister. Allies were called in and the banter was halted, and the McDonalds is no more. Meloye, however, has promised that it will be replaced. ''' '''Griefing Allegations - '''Under Meloye, the city of Vekta has been clearing many buildings and houses, which don't fit what many call the "Florentine Standard" set by the capital city, Mavulane. Former mayor BANANAPeel65 and Knights leader talltitanicc along with others have accused Meloye of griefing, but the city of Vekta denies it and plans on developing the newly cleared land. Economy and Infrastructure VC currently has a strong economy mainly specializing in real estate and tourism. Originally, VC's main export was potions, which didn't sell well due to the lack of demand. Today, VC now has several shops and is now opening up its land to potential foreign buyers. VC's economy is highly capitalistic due to the fact that businesses meet little or no regulations set in place by the city government. This idea of no regulation stems from VC's principle of accepting all kinds of architecture as long as its not poorly made (ex: wood shack, dirt hut, hole in the ground). However, these policies seem threatened under the Meloye administration, which is aggressively reforming the city. The infrastructure of VC is somewhat average but due to its large land area, it can be very hard to navigate the streets of Vekta City. To counter this, VC officials, constructed a Metro A line which provides a direct route from VC's downtown area to the "Frozen River". Today, VC aims to urbanize the area and conserve as much land as possible. Moving into 2017, the City of Vekta has announced their goal to recreate the city skyline, including high-rise greenhouses and apartment buildings. New roads are being made to make navigating the city easier. These roads are 15 blocks wide and are built in a grid pattern. Due to high demand, real estate prices are steadily increasing in Vekta, as the last home sold for 4,500$. The city hopes to eventually start renting apartments too. Defense Despite being in the neutral giant Florence, VC's defense against outside attackers is highly contrasting compared to average defensive measures implemented by other towns on the server. First of all, VC has a thick shell of town blocks which can stall the enemy (thanks to the 60 second wait time to take over a town block) giving Vektan forces sufficient time to locate and terminate the threat. This "No Man's Land" is also perfect defense against those who simply want to damage VC without invading ( as learned from The Wither Incident). However, this system of defense is highly outdated and has major flaws such as unequal claiming of land. Portions of the city wall have been torn down in an effort to improve the city, and small temporary walls were put in its place. Category:Towns Category:Towns